


The Concept of Love

by cherrysbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Makeup, Smut, Smut will be in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysbrio/pseuds/cherrysbrio
Summary: They might not be business partners anymore but they're still thinking about each other, even if they haven't talked in a month or so.





	The Concept of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit rated because the last chapter will be veeeeery smut-y.  
> First chapter: Rio's POV  
> Second chapter: Beth's POV  
> Third chapter: Brio (smut)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[Rio's POV]  
    It was 2.30 AM but he was still up, scrolling through his phone. His fingers mechanically finding his old texts with her, Elizabeth. He could just stare at their conversations for days, and they weren't even flirty, just cold and short questions, answers or drop-off arrangements. Yet he found them fascinating.

"10 PM at the dealership"

"Ok"

  Wouldn't seem like anything special to a stranger. But for him, there were so many hidden feelings behind the cold and austere professional phrase. To be honest he didn't love her, or so he believed. Every time he though about the concept of love, he spiralled down a rabbit hole of thoughts  
"Do I know love?"  
"Have I ever felt it?"  
"Do I have feelings?"  
"Am I a sociopath? No that can't be it. I love my son and my mom and my sisters. I know love but not that kimd of love."  
  Thoughts that could drive him insane. He doesn't know if he loves her or not but he sure as hell misses her,a lot. He has thought about texting her, something business related of course, to get her attention, but he knew she would be able to see through his bullshit.

      "I gotta go to sleep can't keep doing this" he thought to himself. Surprisingly it was easy for him to fall asleep tonight, unlike any other night the past month.

________________________________________________

 

   He usually woke up to texts and e-mails about work,plenty if them actually, but today he saw a message by her. His heart started beating so hard he could basically hear it.

 

First message at 4 AM "Hey"

Second message at 4.05 AM "Sorry you're probably sleeping, call me or text me when you wake up or whenever you can anyways"

 

Lost in his own thoughts he just stared at his phone screen for 5 minutes minimum after deciding on what to answer

 

"What's up darling?"

After answering her he went to the kitchen to make his tea. Just about when he was heating the water he hears his phone beep.

 

Elizabeth: "Just wanted to ask you if you'd like to talk or meet or something"

"Park bench, 12.30 sharp"

Elizabeth: "No like actualy meet,over diner or something. At my house?"

"Ok"

Elizabeth: "8.00"  
Elizabeth: "sharp"

 

   He smiled at his phone. He wasn't a diner type of guy. But he knew he would change in every single way for her.

 

________________________________________________

      He is now standing outside her door, 8.01 just to piss her off. He knocks and she opens, lookimg gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a dress a red one and had her hair down as always but it looked different, prettier. Maybe it's that he hasn't seen her in a month but she looks more beautiful than ever.

 

    "Come on in" she says, smiling at him.


End file.
